smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Avia's Guide to Adventuring:Statistics, Part I
1.0.0 (This is a section of a larger guide: Clickhere for the part about choosing a class-That's Part 1.) ---Statistics--- As I said earlier, it is possible to turn the six main attributes and quantitate them into numberical values-And now, I'll present why. As you know, a Druid's number of spells per day is entirely dependent on Wisdom:Therefore, you could reverse-engineer Wisdom's "value" based on the number of spells per day a Druid can actually cast. Now, in general, there are different "levels" of spells, and your spells per day is actually a different amount for each and every level. So, after countless hours of analyzing the strategies of their parties based on spell count, determining the maximum spell count, I've found a system that works. Below a certain amount of Wisdom, spells cannot be cast at all. I will be denoting the minimal amount as 0. Strangely, this also happens to fit the average wisdom along a large population, if we take into consideration methods of checking relative wisdom. From this, we also learn that the adventurers' average is higher. Beyond that, there is +1 (the adventurers' average), +2, +3, and, very rarely, +4-And each one adds a bonus spell of that level to the base number that can be cast-Added to the ones before them. They appear to form a normal distrubtion. Mages also gain bonus spells in the same manner based off of Intelligence. However, there are some flaws with this system. First off, it's apparent that wisdom actually has a chance of increasing on its own a total of three times, based on age. This doesn't appear to make any sense-The probabilities appear to be exactly 1 in 2 per event happening, which is a massive coincidence. Not only that, that's only using the spells:In other ways, the wisdom gain happens, even when an extra spell is NOT added-Implying that it's slightly more continuous than that. And it turns out, it's exactly twice as continuous. One half of a value in the old system is the lowest possible unit, and that is the amount that is added upon reaching the specific age. Remember when I said a +4 was very rare? It's only natural to around 1 in 210 commoners, if we renormalize everything to remove the effects of racial bonuses (which I'll speak of later on) This is a MASSIVE jump from +3, which happens around 1 in 24 times for commoners-Far beyond what you should expect for a normal distribution, being a change by a factor of more than 8. This probably means that the low end of +4 is the maximum. So, let's sort a new system, shall we? We'll start with 0 as the normal, commoner average. The scale goes all the way up to 8, and it must go down at least to -4, because there have been cases where spellcasting was impossible even after the third age event without any penalties. It likely goes down to -7, which would make "-4" just as rare as "+4" to commoners, and absurdly rare to adventurers. But, in many cases, like the bonus spell casting, what matters is what happens when you cut that value in half, rounding down. So, let's call this new value the "effective value". The effective value is functionally identical to the old system. But wait.. Negative wisdom? That doesn't even make any sense, does it? Everyone has some wisdom-Not being wise just means you don't have a lot. After all, you still know common sense, and THAT requires some wisdom, does it not? Let's make the commoner average 10. Now, the scale goes from 3 to 18. But, let's keep the effective value the same-"0" seems to be quite important. So now, to calculate effective value, after rounding down, you subtract 5. Got all that? Good, now we can move on. (Part II coming soon!) Category:Blog posts